Using data from the 1975-76 Study of Time Use, and from the 1977 Quality of Employment Survey, the project analyzes: (1) the levels of paid work, family work (i.e., housework and childcare), and total work for employed husbands, and employed and non-employed wives, (2) the relationship between both husbands' and wives' total work load and their adjustment, (3) the effect of husbands' and wives' sex role attitudes and other attitudes on husbands' and wives' total work load and the division of family work, and (4) the influence of husbands' and wives' sex role attitudes and other attitudes on the relationship between husbands' and wives' work load and their adjustment.